


he made it easy (please don’t leave me)

by smoljaeyun



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also unbetaed as always, and the members are just ?????, i still can’t tag lord help me, it’s pure fluff this time folks dw, i’ll add the tags as i go lmao, jake and sunghoon being domestic basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoljaeyun/pseuds/smoljaeyun
Summary: Are Jake and Sunghoon dating?AKA questionable things Jake and Sunghoon do, and the members are simply confused.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon & Sim Jaeyun | Jake, Park Sunghoon/Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Comments: 78
Kudos: 119





	1. Jay

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! a guest by the name sungjake commented this prompt, and i think it’s cute so i decided to write it. :> i hope you’ll enjoy it!

Jay is on his phone, scrolling through Twitter after posting an update, smiling when he seems the notification tab blowing up. As expected, their beloved fans are always so quick to respond when they post something. He wishes he can reply to all of them, but there are certain rules he needs to follow. He’s sitting on one of the top bunk beds, the one where Sunoo slept on last night. They don’t have assigned beds, really. Sure, some have a favorite spot but they all don’t mind switching beds whenever they feel like it. After all, they sleep in the same room.

It’s almost 1 PM, and the members are in the living room except for him, Sunghoon, and Jake. Sunghoon is watching something on his phone while Jake is still sleeping. But then, out of the corner of his eyes, he notices Sunghoon, who’s on the top bunk across from him, sitting up and staring intently at the the bunk located below him.

Where Jake is peacefully sleeping.

Sunghoon doesn’t seem to realize that Jay’s looking at him. “Chill, Edward Cullen,” Jay says.

“Huh?” Sunghoon’s head turns to his direction and he blinks, snapping out of his daze. “What?” 

What’s going on inside his head? Jay wonders. He doesn’t remember Sunghoon having hearing problems. The guy’s probably too focused on staring at Jake that he tuned out everything else. “He’s sleeping. He’s not going anywhere, don’t worry,” he teases.

Instead of responding to his joke, Sunghoon turns all serious. “Have you seen it?”

“Seen what?”

“Jake sitting up when he’s sleeping?”

“Uh...” he tries to recall the times when they teased Jake about having a weird sleeping habit, in which the Brunette sat up and yelled like he bumped his head. “Yeah.”

“How many times did it happen?” Sunghoon asks again.

“Not sure,” Jay murmurs. He’s not one to observe a person’s sleeping habits. “Why?”

“Jungwon said he does it pretty often,” Sunghoon replies, voice small. Ah, of course Jungwon would notice. Nothing will get past him, and Jay admires the younger for his attentiveness, the way he’s able to see things most would probably overlook. Jay? When he’s tired, he’d be out like a light when his body touches the mattress, not paying attention to his surroundings, and he rarely observes their small, everyday antics. 

“And?” He prompts the other, making sure he doesn’t sound like he’s questioning him. Jay knows when to joke around and when to actually be serious, and the troubled look on Sunghoon’s face is a sign that it’s no laughing matter.

“I looked it up and apparently, it’s a form of sleep walking,” Sunghoon explains, face marred with worry. “And sleep walking, well... there are many causes. Usual ones and concerning ones.”

Jay presses his lips into a thin line. He knows that googling about a disorder, a symptom, a sickness, or whatever it is related to health, can lead to overthinking. Self-diagnosing, or in this case, diagnosing someone based on google searches is not ideal in any kind of situation, but he gets where Sunghoon is coming from. Sunghoon’s eyes drift to where Jake is again, and Jay’s lips stretch into a small smile.

“Ask Jake if he would be willing to discuss this with our manager. Then, our manager can take him to the doctor if necessary,” Jay suggests. Hearing that, Sunghoon chews on his bottom lip before finally nodding. “I’m sure he’s fine, Sunghoon.”

“God, hopefully,” Sunghoon lets out a nervous chuckle. “I’d lose my mind if something happens to him.”

The way Sunghoon says it makes Jay stops in his track. All those years of knowing Sunghoon, and it’s his first time hearing the other sounding so brittle and sincere at the same time. Sunghoon’s not the type to wear his heart on his sleeve. He always has a guard up, that kid, but seeing him like this; split open like a book ready to be read and voice brimming with emotions, causes questions to pop into his head.

Wait, can it be? Jay asks himself, but his train of thoughts stops abruptly when Sunghoon climbs down the top bunk. “Where are you going?” 

“Nowhere,” Sunghoon replies, and Jay sees him moving into the bunk below him, the sound of Jake stirring in his sleep and Sunghoon settling down on the bed fills the quiet room. 

A few moments later, there’s also the faintest sound of a peck, but Jay is not certain if he imagined that or not.

Amidst millions of questions swirling in his mind, he’s sure about one thing: that Sunghoon looks at Jake like the latter is holding his whole universe in the palm of his hand.


	2. Jungwon

On mornings where they don’t have a schedule, time slows down.

Usually, when they do have a schedule in the morning, they would be running all over the place no matter how early Jungwon or their manager tried to wake them up. Emphasis on the word try, honestly. Some would open their eyes upon the slightest touch, but others would still be in a deep sleep even if ground is shaking. That’s probably too much, but you get the point, and you probably know which one is who. After going through the hassle of waking the members up, some of them would immediately jump to the bathroom while a person or two would go straight to the kitchen. Someone will be looking for their missing shoe, and another will be asking if anyone has seen his phone charger.

But today, they wake up on their own. No rushed showers, no sleeping on the wardrobe room’s floor. Days like this are certainly not eventful nor exciting, but they’re more than grateful for the pause in the middle of their hectic schedule. 

Jungwon is peacefully munching on his cereal when a sleepy Jake, tufts of brown hair sticking out in various places, walks to the kitchen. “G’morning,” Jake greets him.

“Good morning.” He pulls out the chair beside him so Jake can sit down, and the latter does. “Up so early?”

“Yeah,” he chuckles, voice still scratchy from sleep. “You’re not going to school? It’s past 8.”

“It’s Saturday, Jake Hyung.”

“Oh.” Jake blinks. “Right.”

He resists the urge to laugh at the older and scoops another spoonful of cereal into his mouth again, sliding the bowl closer to Jake as a silent offer. “Ah, no, thank you. I’m gonna make pancakes!” Jake says, his sleepiness disappears and he perks up, bright and excited.

After swallowing the food in his mouth, he asks in disbelief. “You can make pancakes?”

Jake does his signature shrug with a smile while getting up and going to the kitchen, which is a couple of footsteps away from their dining table. “Not really, but I bought pancake mix yesterday and all you have to do is add some eggs and butter,” he replies, rummaging the cabinet. 

“Sounds pretty easy.”

“It’s basically foolproof. Would you like to try?”

“Sure.” Jungwon looks down at his half eaten bowl of cereal, and thinks if he should abandon it just so he’d have a room in his stomach to taste Jake’s pancake.

While Jake is a happily whisking the batter and humming the tune to their song, another sleepy guy comes into Jungwon’s view. This time, he’s genuinely surprised. “Sunghoon Hyung?”

Sunghoon meets his gaze and stares blankly, his brain trying to process the simple interaction. “Oh, Jungwon.”

“You’re already up? Whoa.” Jungwon can’t hide his awe. Sunghoon is not the one of the toughest members to wake up, but you need a considerable amount of effort to wake him up, and he usually sleeps in during off days. “Why are you already up?”

“Jake woke up, and it woke me up,” Sunghoon mumbles, his voice lower than it usually is.

Jungwon scrunches his eyebrows. He doesn’t remember hearing a commotion, and among them, no one makes a lot of noise when they wake up, mostly because they’re not fully awake yet. Well, maybe Jake was noisy and it woke Sunghoon up. He decides not to think about it.

Again, Jungwon pulls another chair out for Sunghoon to sit down, but the latter opts to step to the kitchen, where Jake is struggling to flip a pancake. Sunghoon rests his chin on Jake’s shoulder, and Jungwon looks away, which he doesn’t know why he decides to. It almost feels like he’s seeing something he shouldn’t be witnessing, but it’s literally just Jake and Sunghoon being Jake and Sunghoon.

“Morning, sleepyhead.”

“Morning. You’re making it today?”

“Yeah, so I can prove to you that pancake is the superior breakfast.” There’s a snicker, and then; “Be a darling and have a seat, won’t you? You’re quite a distraction.”

He looks up from his spoonful of cereal to see Sunghoon landing a kiss on the side of Jake’s head and for a moment, Jungwon pauses.

Hold up. He thinks. Are they...

He shakes his head as Sunghoon makes his way to the dining table and sits down on the chair beside Jake’s. It’s probably a normal thing, right? They’re best friends, and best friends show their affection to one another. He’s probably overanalyzing a simple gesture. To get his mind off of it, he offers Sunghoon his cereal, and the older politely declines and stares off into space afterwards instead.

A few minutes later, Jake sets the plate of pancakes glistening with maple syrup down with a triumphant smile. “Ta-da! Ignore the burnt bits, please. They’re delicious, I promise.” He then settles down on his chair, ready with a fork in his hand. Jake cuts a piece with the fork and feeds it to Sunghoon, who willingly accepts.

“Not bad,” Sunghoon says after he swallows. “But tuna kimbap is still better.”

Jake deflates, and turns his attention to Jungwon, sliding the plate of pancakes to him. “Jungwonie, try this. And tell me it’s better than tuna kimbap for breakfast.”

The youngest in the room quirks an questioning eyebrow. “What is this about?” 

“I said that the best breakfast food is pancake, and Sunghoon said it’s tuna kimbap,” Jake explains, eyes full of expectation as Jungwon cuts a slice of pancake, careful not to take the burnt spots. 

“Facts,” Sunghoon says, and he grabs another fork to take another bite of the pancake. Jake rolls his eyes.

When he tastes it, Jungwon honestly thinks it’s decent. He likes the sweet, syrupy taste along with the fluffy texture. “It’s tasty, Jake Hyung.”

“See?” Jake nudges Sunghoon with his elbow.

“I never said it doesn’t taste good, though?”

Again, Jake focuses on Jungwon. “Would you rather have this or tuna kimbap for breakfast?”

Jungwon thinks for a second. He really doesn’t wanna be caught in the middle of their debate for the best breakfast food. To be safe, he goes for the middle ground. “I’d rather... have my cereal?”

“But...” Jake gives up and also reaches for a new fork. “Never mind. Everyone has a favorite, I guess.”

They’re quite for a moment, Jungwon finishing his cereal while Jake and Sunghoon are eating the pancakes Jake made. Then, out of the blue, Sunghoon pipes up, “No, I think you’re right. This is the best breakfast.”

“Really?” Jake’s eyes light up again, and Jungwon is instantly reminded of golden retrievers. “Pancake is your favorite breakfast food now?”

“No,” Sunghoon answers, and for a second, Jake looks crestfallen. “Not any pancakes. Just these.”

Confused, Jake cocks his head to the side a bit, out of habit. But Jungwon, who clearly understands what Sunghoon is implying, raises both his eyebrows. Something seems to click inside Jake’s head. “Oh, you mean this brand of pancake mix! Well, I haven’t really tried a variety of pancake mix, but yeah. This one is nice.”

Sunghoon chokes on his pancake. Jungwon, on the other hand, laughs so hard his stomach starts to hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right in front of jungwon’s cereal?


	3. Ni-ki

It’s two days before their special performance on SBS Gayo Daejun, and their spirit to perform flawlessly beats their sleepiness. The clock currently shows a quarter to midnight, and they’re still going over the routine. There are a couple of stunts they have to master, especially the ending where Jungwon has to lift Jay to his shoulder before flipping their position. It’s tough, but they all want to give their best. There’s also no room for error because one mistake can ruin the whole performance, or worse, injure someone. Although tired, they’re eager to practice.

After filming it again and monitoring the video, they decided to take a short fifteen minutes break. Jay and Jungwon try do their stunt because Jay is a bit worried that he looks unstable on his feet when he catches Jungwon. The rest of them is scattered, Sunoo sitting down, his legs stretched in front of him, and Heeseung is drinking water while still watching their practice video. Ni-ki, on the other hand, practices his moves in front of the mirror.

His eyes would wander to his members through the mirror. Jay and Jungwon going over their stunt for the nth time that night, Heeseung making a beeline to bother Sunoo, and Sunghoon, who’s also practicing in front of the mirror.

And then Jake comes, wrapping his arms and legs around one of Sunghoon’s leg, hindering the other from moving.

While continuing to dance, Ni-ki can see Sunghoon chuckling, and without him realizing, his lips are also curling into a smile. Sometimes he forgets that Jake is older than him, with the way he acts and stuff.

“Come on,” Sunghoon says. “Jayla, let go.”

Jake’s reply is muffled, and Ni-ki almost misses it. “No.”

“I can’t practice like this.”

“Then rest.”

Sunghoon bends down the same time Jake looks up, their faces inches apart, and Ni-ki panics so he averts his gaze.

Wait, why did he get flustered? He stares at his reflection, surprised by the puzzled look on his own face. Ni-ki freezes, forgetting to continue his moves, lost in his thoughts. Maybe it’s because when he’s little, his mother always told him to look away when people in movies are about to kiss. He’s so used to it that whether people are around or not, he does it nonetheless.

_But were they going to kiss?_ Ni-ki thinks to himself. Sunoo, who notices him not moving for awhile now, calls out. “What’s wrong, Ni-ki?”

He turns to look at Sunoo. Beside him, there’s Heeseung, who is now also staring at him. He then steals a glance at Sunghoon’s direction again, expecting to see Jake clinging to his leg like a koala, but the Brunette is now talking to a staff. 

Is he seeing things?

“Did you see...” he doesn’t know how to finish his question. He’s not even sure what he saw.

“See what?” Sunoo sits a little straighter, worry evident in his eyes. “Did you see a ghost?” He gasps, covering his mouth with his hand.

“A ghost?” Jay, who is about to do the handspring, pauses, eyes going wide. “There’s a ghost?” The Blond’s voice gets more urgent, and Ni-ki doesn’t know what else to say. 

All eyes are on him now, including Sunghoon and Jake’s. 

“Wait, did the ghost from i-Land follow us here?” Jungwon asks. “The mannequin ghost?”

“Did you really see a ghost?” Heeseung tries to confirm, and Ni-ki can see his members slowly making their way to each other, huddling together. He looks at Jake, who’s attaching himself to Jungwon’s side.

“No, no ghost,” Ni-ki confirms. “I thought I saw something, but I think I’m just tired.”

“What is this thing?” Jay says, looking around their dance studio. “The mannequin ghost?”

“What? No.” The youngest shakes his head. “A bug, maybe.” He opts to lie.

“There’s a bug?!” This time, it’s Jake who’s on the verge of having a meltdown. “I’m gonna look for a bug spray.”

“Hyung, it was just in my head,” Ni-ki reassures. “There’s no bug.”

Jake doesn’t seem convinced, so he asks again, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Ni-ki answers. Though he’s still not sure what he saw earlier.

The silence that follows after that makes Ni-ki doubts himself more. He didn’t imagine it, right? His train of thoughts gets interrupted when Jay clears his throat.

“So, who wants to sleep with me tonight?”

Someone’s shaking him awake.

Ni-ki groans, and snuggles closer to the stomach of the person whose thighs he’s currently laying his head on. “Wake up,” the other person, who’s currently shaking his shoulder, orders. “If you wanna sleep, sleep in the bedroom.”

He’s half awake, but he recognizes the voice. It’s Sunghoon’s. Then, Ni-ki feels gentle fingers carding through his hair. “Let him be. He’s tired.” Ah, so he fell asleep on Jake’s lap. He can’t recall how or when, though.

It seems that Sunghoon ignored Jake’s word because he keeps trying to get him to wake up by tapping his shoulder. “Come on, give me back my pillow.”

“Pillow?” Jake says, baffled. “Since when am I a pillow?”

“My pillow, specifically,” Sunghoon replies, not really an answer to Jake’s question. “Ni-ki, the bed is more comfy.”

Not wanting Sunghoon to disrupt his slumber anymore, Ni-ki gets up, eyes half-closed and sleepily finds his way to their bedroom. There, he spots Sunoo on one of the top bunks and climbs the stairs to his spot, plopping beside the older. Sunoo doesn’t say anything, seemingly used to it, and only moves to give him some space. “Sunoo Hyung,” he taps the older’s arm.

Sunoo turns to face him. “Hm?”

“Why is Jake Hyung a pillow?” Ni-ki opens his eyes, wanting to see Sunoo’s reaction.

Through the semi-transparent sheet mask on Sunoo’s face, Ni-ki can see Sunoo’s bewildered expression. “Why is Jake Hyung a what?”

“A pillow.”

“Who said that?”

“Sunghoon Hyung.”

Sunoo’s mouth forms an ‘o’ when something clicks inside his head. “Just go to sleep, Ni-ki.” He pats Ni-ki’s head, and Ni-ki’s eyelids slide close upon Sunoo’s command. 

“Why is Jake Hyung a pillow?” He repeats, words slurred as the result of his drowsiness.

“Because he came from the pillow kingdom,” Sunoo answers.

Perhaps it’s because he’s not fully conscious, but Ni-ki nods to himself, fully believing Sunoo’s answer and not getting the sarcasm, and drifts off to sleep. In the morning, he’ll wake up confused, wondering why he dreamed of Sunghoon holding a bunch of mini Jake-shaped plushies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i recently made a twt stan acc so if you have any prompts, pls send it to @smoljaeyun instead <3 if you don’t have any prompts and just want to scream about enha w me, i’m down for that too!

**Author's Note:**

> phew. it feels good to finally write again waaaah. uni has been Brutal. sobs. anyway, as always, if you have any prompts, you know what to do. don’t be shy, give me more jakehoon prompts.


End file.
